poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rothbart
' Lord Rothbart' is an evil enchanter who is the main villain in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess. After Princess Odette came into the world, he planned to destroy her father, King William and his kingdom by using the forbidden arts, but his plan was backfired when King William and his guards arrived and stopped him and destroyed his lab. He was then banished and he vowed that someday he will have everything William had and loved. After the years have past, he returned and he turned into a monster and he murdered King William and captured Princess Odette and her guides, Winnie the Pooh and Piglet and took them away to the kingdom of swan lake. Lord Rothbart transformed Odette into a beautiful swan every night. The next day Rothbart trys to force the swan princess to marry him, but Odette still refused and she told him she really loved Prince Derek. One night, Rothbart's minion, a hag named Bridget disguise herself as Odette and tricks Derek. Soon the prince realizes that she was not the real Odette at all so he, Pooh and the other animals set off to rescue Odette the swan. Back at swan lake, Rothbart transforms himself into a giant black griffin known as The Great Animal and fought Derek and his animal friends. The battle ends when Derek's friend Bromley and Jean Bob the frog gaved the prince an arrow and a bow. Then he defeated Rothbart by shooting an arrow at him right into the heart and the villain collapsed into the lake dead. Trivia *Lord Rothbart returned to get his revenge on Pooh and his friends (along with Timon and Pumbaa, and Littlefoot and the gang) in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Lord Rothbart became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Lord Rothbart made his first guest appearence in a Pooh's Adventures TV show in Pooh's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long. *Lord Rothbart will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Lord Rothbart will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *Lord Rothbart will become Bloom's enemy in ''Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess''. *Lord Rothbart made his first guest appearence in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In the film, he turned into The Great Animal and Timon defeats him by shooting an arrow at him. *Lord Rothbart will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. *Lord Rothbart will get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot Meets The Wizard of Oz, Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot, Littlefoot in Fantasmic!, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Lord Rothbart will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in ''Bloom Discovers The Secret of NIMH''. *Lord Rothbart will get his revenge on Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', and more. *Lord Rothbart will team up with Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket, and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Messina and El Supremo in Pooh's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Lord Rothbart will team up Team Rocket. The Hyenas, The Jungle Cubs' Vultures, and The Grand Duke of Owls to work for Bluto in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Popeye''. *Lord Rothbart will return in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Jaws'' (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'', ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Sorcerer's Apprentice'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild''. *Lord Rothbart will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover film to get his revenge on Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Lord Rothbart will get his revenge on Ash and his friends again in Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Villain league members Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Humans Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains